Avant qu'il ne soit en paix
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: La guerre est finie. Harry a tué Voldemort. Mais il lui reste une dernière chose à accomplir, une tâche qui mènera ses pas vers la Cabane Hurlante. Une dernière tâche avant qu'il ne soit en paix...


**Résumé : One-shot dont l'action se situe tout juste après la bataille. Harry déambule dans le passage menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Il lui reste une dernière chose à accomplir. Alors enfin, son esprit sera en paix. **

**A la base, cette fic devait être tout autre, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne d'un détail qui a tout fichu en l'air ^^ J'ai gardé un bon morceau du texte d'origine, mais j'ai dû changer la fin. Quand on a pas de tête… ça m'apprendra =p**

**Disclaimer : Severus Rogue est ma propriété personnelle et toute personne ayant l'audace de… Pardon ? Oh bon, ça va… Severus, Harry et les autres appartiennent à Rowling évidemment. Manœuvres en cours pour qu'elle me couche sur son testament =p To be followed… xD**

**Le titre, que j'ai ramé à trouver, fait référence à la fois à Harry et Severus, et c'est même pas fait exprès xD**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise et que je ne sois pas OOC =)**

* * *

><p>Tout était fini. Voldemort avait été vaincu et pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. La victoire avait eu un prix bien trop élevé. Les visages sans vie de Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Crivey et les autres dansaient dans son esprit, plus vivants qu'il ne semblait l'être lui-même.<p>

_« C'est ta faute… C'est ta faute_..._ »_

Le jeune homme essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues et s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il accéléra l'allure. Ses pas résonnaient dans le tunnel, troublant le silence opaque qui y régnait. Un silence de mort… Harry songea que somme toute, ce silence, bien qu'oppressant, n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Il n'avait que trop entendu les pleurs des familles dont les enfants s'étaient sacrifiés pour que lui, Harry, puisse mener sa mission à bien et tuer le Lord Noir. Et si personne ne lui avait reproché quoi que ce soit, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à en avoir la nausée à chaque fois qu'il voyait une mère désespérée penchée sur le corps de son enfant. Une vision fugitive de Molly Weasley pleurant sur le corps de Fred traversa son esprit et il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser. Il prendrait le temps de le pleurer. Lui et tous les autres. Mais pas ce soir. Car tout n'était pas encore fini. Harry avait une dernière tâche à accomplir et il savait qu'il ne pourrait être en paix tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Essoufflé, le garçon leva les yeux et aperçu un rai de lumière pâle à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

- Nox ! murmura-t-il.

Sa baguette s'éteignit mais la lumière était toujours là. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Lui, contrairement aux autres, ne l'avait pas oublié : Severus Rogue.

Ce fut presque en courant qu'il arriva au bout du passage. Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard… Espoir vain, autant qu'absurde. Harry l'avait vu mourir. Severus Rogue avait rendu son dernier soupir devant lui, ses yeux d'encre rivés aux siens. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi espérait-il encore qu'il en fut autrement ? Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement et poussa la trappe au-dessus de sa tête. Il y était. La Cabane Hurlante….

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet une fois qu'il eut refermé la trappe. Severus Rogue était bien là, gisant sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, dans son éternelle cape noire. Harry s'approcha de lui d'un pas chancelant et tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Les souvenirs que Rogue lui avait donnés avant de mourir et qu'il avait pu voir dans la Pensine de Dumbledore se rappelèrent à lui avec une telle force qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il ferma doucement les yeux de Rogue, lui prit la main et la serra très fort, secoué de violents sanglots. Sept ans. Il avait passé sept longues années à haïr un homme qui lui avait sacrifié son existence. Sept ans passés à imaginer que Rogue voulait intenter à sa vie alors qu'il mettait la sienne en péril pour pouvoir le protéger. Et tout cela, par amour pour Lily, sa propre mère et malgré la haine qu'il avait éprouvée à l'encontre de James, son père. En y repensant, Harry eut honte. Une honte cuisante qui se propageait en lui comme du poison et qui le fit gémir de douleur. Il avait haï pendant sept ans un homme dont il ne connaissait rien, un homme qui eut mérité d'être connu, un homme plus courageux que tous ceux qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Il s'était senti si seul pendant toutes ces années, si peu épaulé… Et les rares personnes auprès desquelles il avait trouvé un soutien, sans parler de Ron et d'Hermione, étaient mortes… Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin… S'il avait su que Rogue jouait double-jeu, s'il avait su qu'il aurait pu trouver en lui un allié, nul doute qu'il serait allé vers lui sans hésiter. Dumbledore avait-il eu peur qu'il ne le trahisse ? Lui avait-on donc fait si peu confiance ?

- Je suis désolé Professeur, je suis tellement désolé….

La main de Rogue toujours serrée dans la sienne, Harry pleurait en se balançant mécaniquement d'avant en arrière. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir revoir Rogue une dernière fois ! Entendre à nouveau sa voix froide et cassante lui dire qu'il était stupide, pouvoir s'excuser, lui dire combien il lui était reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ! En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière et assister à nouveau à ces cours de potions qu'il avait détestés, dans ces cachots sinistres et humides, en compagnie de ces abrutis de Serpentards. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre à nouveau Rogue chouchouter Malefoy. Pour que tout soit comme avant… Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites près de mon corps, Potter ?

La voix avait claqué sèchement et Harry se releva précipitamment, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait dû rêver… Severus Rogue ne pouvait être vivant. Oui, c'est cela, il avait sûrement rêvé…

- Toujours aussi long à la détente, Potter, ça en devient désolant…

Oubliant momentanément son chagrin, Harry cligna des yeux et, à travers ses larmes, il vit alors une étrange forme opaque, comme de la fumée, qui s'élevait au-dessus du corps de son professeur. Une forme dont les contours se précisèrent au fur et à mesure qu'Harry séchait ses larmes… Une forme qui avait le visage de Severus Rogue.

- P… Professeur ! balbutia-t-il alors, pétrifié. M… Mais… vous êtes…

- Mort, acheva le fantôme de Rogue. Remarquable esprit de déduction Potter !

- Mais alors… Qqu'est-ce que vous faites là ? couina Harry dont la voix partit dans les aigus.

Rogue jaugea Harry un moment et celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer. Le Maître des Potions, même fantôme, était toujours le même. Froid, cynique, impassible. Le même nez crochu et les mêmes cheveux gras dont il s'était moqué tant de fois avec Ron. Il était le même et pourtant tout avait changé. Parce que, grâce à la Pensine et au dernier don de son professeur, Harry avait enfin compris _pourquoi._ Merlin, dire qu'il avait passé tant d'années à haïr cet homme !

- Il me semble vous avoir demandé ce que vous faisiez près de mon corps, répéta alors Severus en guise de réponse.

Harry hésita. Fantôme ou non, il était horriblement gêné de lui avouer pourquoi il était revenu près de lui. Même ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine ne parvenait pas à effacer si vite sept ans de méfiance et de haine mutuelle… Néanmoins, conscient que c'était sa dernière chance et que le fantôme n'allait certainement pas tarder à disparaître, il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Si je suis revenu c'est…. Je voulais…

- On ne va pas y passer la nuit Potter, grinça Severus.

- Je voulais ramener votre corps et demander au professeur McGonagall l'autorisation de l'inhumer dans le parc du château, avoua très vite Harry, sans respirer.

En observant craintivement la réaction du Maître des Potions, Harry se prit à penser qu'il serait certainement le seul au monde à avoir réussi à lui clouer le bec. En effet, une expression d'intense stupéfaction s'était peinte sur le visage immatériel du fantôme et il semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Malgré lui, Harry eut un léger sourire, qui fit visiblement reprendre ses esprits au spectre, si l'on peut s'exprimer ainsi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Parce que je crois que Poudlard est le seul endroit où vous ayez jamais été heureux… répondit doucement Harry, qui sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Son regard émeraude croisa celui de Rogue et il sentit alors se briser les barrières qui retenaient en lui ses sentiments. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle durant toutes ces années ? S'était-il laissé dominer par la haine au point de n'avoir pas vu cette lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son professeur ? Au point d'avoir cru qu'il était réellement quelqu'un de mauvais, alors qu'il était en fait profondément malheureux ? Un flot de larmes inonda son visage tandis qu'il tombait à genoux.

- Oh Professeur, je suis tellement désolé ! Je… je n'ai jamais su ! Je vous ai haï, j'ai même souhaité votre mort ! Tant de fois ! Mais je ne savais pas ! Et vous… vous m'avez protégé, vous avez sacrifié votre vie pour veiller sur moi depuis la mort de ma mère ! Sans vous, jamais je n'aurais pu vaincre Voldemort, jamais ! Je vous suis tellement reconnaissant ! Et je suis tellement, tellement désolé de vous avoir détesté ! C'est pour cela que je veux ramener votre corps… Pour vous enterrer dignement et que l'on rétablisse la vérité sur la personne que vous êtes… Je refuse que l'on vous prenne pour un traître alors que vous êtes un héros. Je refuse que le monde sorcier ait de vous cette image erronée que j'ai eue pendant sept ans…

A bout de souffle, Harry s'arrêta, la tête baissée, les mains appuyées sur le sol. Un sentiment de soulagement mêlé de crainte s'empara de lui et il n'osa croiser le regard de Rogue.

- Vous êtes d'un sentimentalisme écœurant et stupide, Potter…

L'interpellé releva la tête, étonné par la dureté de sa voix. Il vit alors que les yeux de Severus Rogue brillaient d'une étrange lueur et qu'un sourire à peine perceptible démentait ses propos. Harry, ému, eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Ca m'avait manqué… dit-il à mi-voix.

- Menteur… railla Severus, dont le sourire s'élargit.

Les deux hommes restèrent à se fixer un moment, en silence, quand l'atmosphère changea soudain, faisant frissonner Harry. Il vit alors les contours de la silhouette du fantôme se brouiller progressivement et comprit qu'il était entrain de passer dans l'au-delà.

- Professeur ! appela-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Ce dernier le jaugea du regard, alors que ses traits se brouillaient de plus en plus.

- Vous ressemblez à votre père Potter… Mais vous avez…

- Les yeux de ma mère, je sais… acheva Harry, dont les larmes avaient recommencé à couler.

Severus sourit à nouveau, son dernier sourire et il sembla à Harry qu'il était empreint de tendresse. La fantôme disparut alors, comme fauché par le vent, laissant derrière lui son corps et un mot unique qui résonnerait à jamais dans l'esprit du Survivant et entre les murs de la Cabane Hurlante :

- Merci…


End file.
